


Service with a Smile

by Helthehatter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alfor is the mayor, Angst, Comedy, Lotor had a childhood crush on Allura, Lotor works at book shop, Mordern AU, Multi, Pidge at the electronics shop, Romance, Slice of Life, Voltron, allura pet shop, but coran is the manager so they can get away with it, hunk working as a chef, keith and shiro at the sports shop, lance joke shop, mall, still has daddy issues though, the teens act crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helthehatter/pseuds/Helthehatter
Summary: Modern!AULotor, moving out of his father's overbearing shadow to fulfill his dream of being a writer gets a job at the Voltron Mall. With crazy teens, an even crazier manager, and the former girl of his dreams working under the same roof- it's all far more than he bargained for.





	1. The New Addition

Lotor was only partly sure that the manager of the Voltron mall had a mouth under that moustache.

Having moved to Altea City, Lotor Prince’s first objective was to get a job to pay for the tiny studio apartment he found, and once he had a secure job he could start working on his next novel. He hoped the new scenery would get his creative juices flowing.

            He had heard from a new neighbor that the nearby mall was always hiring so Lotor put on his best shirt and tie and set up an interview. And after some…odd questions to say the least, Lotor had apparently charmed the mall manager, an energetic but aging ginger named Coran. And now he was being shown around the mall, meeting other staff members before he would be left to Balmera Books, a book shop that Coran stated would be perfect for such a studious and well-read young man.

            “Ah,” Coran suddenly explained, stopping his monologue of how the mall was founded. “Perfect timing, there’s the troublemaking trio right there!”

Coran gestured to a group of kids that looked to be in high school, the youngest surely being at most fifteen. They sat at a table, meals half-finished as they chattered animatedly about something.

“They work here?” Lotor asked with a twist of his lip, surely not if they were dubbed the ‘troublemaking’ trio.

But Coran was nodding, “Yep, giving them a job helps to put a good head on their shoulders. And they are masters at what they do; the stores they work at always have full cash registers.”

He led Lotor over to the table and the three kids smiled when they saw the manager. “Hey, Coran,” the larger of them greeted with open friendliness, his expression didn’t change when he spotted Lotor, though the other two were more openly curious.

 “Who’s this guy?” the smallest one asked and Lotor couldn’t tell if the child was a boy or girl.

 Coran gestured with both hands to Lotor, “This is the newest addition to the staff. His name is Lotor. He’ll be working at Balmera Books.”

“The name’s Lance,” The other boy introduced, he was skinny and tall and oozed that high school confidence that made Lotor resist rolling his eyes. “I work at Jeremy’s Joke Shop sooo…don’t feel too bad if I get more customers than you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Lotor said coolly, glad he didn’t have to share a shop with this boy.

“I’m Hunk,” the larger boy waved. “I’m a cook over at Vrepit Sal’s diner, basically the chef; stop by if you ever wanna try something. Anyway that’s not important, nice to meet you and that’s Pidge.” He pointed to the youngest of the three who was now on the phone. “She works at Olkari Electronics.

 _So she’s a girl_ , Lotor thought as Pidge barely glanced at him with a quiet, “Sup.”

            “I expect you all to make him feel at home,” Coran told the three as he dragged Lotor onward, Lance and Hunk offering goodbye waves.

“Don’t worry they’ll grow on you,” Coran assured Lotor as if he had read his mind.

“I’m sure,” Lotor said with little conviction. “Are all the staff here in high school?”

“Of course not, let me introduce you to the most responsible adult in this store.”

 _Shouldn’t that be you?_ Lotor thought to himself but wisely kept quiet.

.

            The adult worked at a store that sold sporting goods and exercise equipment called the Garrison. His name was Shiro and he offered Lotor a firm handshake when they were introduced.

“It’s nice to meet you,” he greeted from across the counter. “Don’t be afraid to come ask for help if needed.”

“Thank you,” Lotor said, liking Shiro far better than the troublemaking trio. “Do you enjoy working here?”

Shiro nodded, “I do. And it helps me keep an eye on _him_.” Shiro looked to his left and Lotor followed his gaze. There was another kid, around Lance and Hunk’s age, standing beside a rack of shoes for young girls, a girl no more than eight was standing next to him. But while the boy was clearly talking about the shoes the little girl was staring up at him with lovey dovey eyes, not listening to a word he said.

“That is Keith,” Shiro said, “I’ve known him since he was in diapers and making him work here keeps him punching his teachers in the face.” He noticed Lotor’s face and added, “It was just one time. He got expelled but it was just one time.”

“Well he seems to be a hit with the ladies,” Lotor replied sarcastically, noticing a couple of teenage girls across the store eyeing Keith. But he also noticed some older women who nearly ran into clothes racks as they devoured Shiro with their eyes.

“We have more girls come in then boys,” Shiro chuckled, “It drives Lance crazy. Coran, leave the punching bag alone, please.”

Lotor looked and sure enough Coran had attacked a punching bag with some incredibly bizarre moves, Lotor let out a sigh, shoulders sagging. With the exception of Shiro so far it appeared the entire staff were either children or acted like such.

But Shiro gave him a sympathetic smile, “Why don’t you go down to the pet store?” Lotor gave him an odd look, “Pet store?”

“It’s called the White Lion, I have no idea why. But it’s probably the calmest store in this building. I think you’ll like the people who work there.”

.

            “But after this I should really get to work,” Lotor insisted to Coran as the man led him to the pet shop.

“Of course, of course,” Coran waved away his insistence. “But you’ve got to meet my goddaughter; she has a way with the animals.”

“Your goddaughter works here?” Lotor imagined she was as eccentric as this man.

“That she does, and she’s also the mayor’s daughter so she always makes sure she’s a good, model, worker. You’ll love her.”

Lotor wasn’t sure about that, he couldn’t help feeling suspicious that the mayor’s daughter worked at a mall that her godfather ran. It sounded like simple connections and privilege.

            Entering the White Lion, there was a gaggle of children cooing over dogs, cats, birds, and fish. It was loud and kind of hot and Lotor had no idea why Shiro considered the place calm. He spotted a couple of mice lounging next to the register. They looked well-behaved but surely it wasn't professional to keep animals on the counter.

The meaner looking mouse of the bunch slowly turned its head around to stare at Lotor, the red-eyed gaze made the man uneasy and he took a step back. But that uneasiness was nothing compared to the pit of fear in his stomach when Coran spoke next.

"Allura!" He called across the store. "Come meet our new staff member!"

No...no, no, no. It couldn't be _her_! Allura must be a more common name than he originally thought. There was no way it was her. There was no way. Impossible, it was literally _impossible_!

But from the end of the store walked a girl who was nothing short of a vision, long black hair, warm skin and dazzling blue eyes, Allura smiled at her godfather as she walked over, a small beagle resting in the crook of her arm. "Hello, Coran. We have a new staff member?"

"That we do, he's going to be working over at Balmera Books."

"Oh, how wonderful... Where is he?"

Coran whirled around but Lotor was nowhere in sight. "Huh, didn't say he was into the disappearing act in his resume."

 


	2. Table Talk

"Hello, my name is Shay. It's wonderful to meet you."

Lotor could tell instantly this would be the one teenager he could truly stomach in this mall. She stood on the other side of the counter, having been startled when Lotor had come barging in, offering a hasty, out of breath explanation that he would be working here starting today.

"Coran usually introduces the new staff members," she admitted, not sounding accusing only slightly concerned.

Lotor nodded, "He did, he just got...distracted." Talking to the former girl of his dreams, in the mall he now worked at. And no, Balmera Books wasn't on the other side of the mall as he had hoped. In fact, it was only three stores down from the pet store where Allura resided.

But so what? She was the only one selling living things in this mall that _must_ mean she was busy. And whose to say she was into books? He doubted the Troublemaking Trio were into books, she'd probably never come in here and Lotor could work in peace, no worries what so-

"Ah, there he is Allura!"

Coran's voice instantly sent Lotor over the counter (nearly giving Shay a heart attack) to hide under the cash register. And then there was a moment of mortifying silence as Lotor went beet red. He had actually just did that. He had _actually_ just did that! He was hiding under a counter like some three year old child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar and he couldn't imagine what Shay was thinking as she stared down at him, dumbfounded. He didn't even want to try and guess what Allura was thinking having witnessed such a thing.

"Hi, Shay," he heard her voice above him, sounding awkward and confused yet it was still the prettiest thing he had ever heard. The fact made him both furious and even more embarrassed. He had thought he had gotten over the crush years ago. He wasn't a child anymore!

"Lotor," Coran was suddenly looking down at him, leaning over the counter. "Did my booming voice frighten you?"

"Yes," he lied.

"Ah, my apologies. I forget how much power these vocal cords have. Anyway what's done is done, stand up so you can meet Allura properly. You didn't get a chance too earlier."

Seeing no way out of it unless he wanted to run again Lotor lifted himself to his feet, glad the blush on his cheeks and neck had at least faded a little before fixing his eyes on Allura. She smiled sweetly and offered her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Lotor."

He didn't recongnize her. Of course she didn't. Why would she? Allura had been noticed by everyone as a child, and when the whole world took note of you, it was hard for you to take note of just one insignificant person.

Allura dropped her hand when Lotor didn't take it, and he didn't know if he would've shaken her hand or not. He was feeling petty.

"Well, uh," Allura swallowed, glancing away from him and looking eager to go. "I should get back to the pets. Nice to meet you. See you later, Shay."

The younger and stockier girl waved farewell as Allura left, leaving Lotor sagging in relief.

Coran gave Lotor a salute and told Shay he was now in her capable hands. The younger girl smiled, no doubt still unsure what had exactly happened a few seconds ago but willing to put it behind them. "Come along then, let me show you the ropes."

.

"I don't think he likes me."

"How could he not like _you_?" Lance demanded. "What's wrong with him?"

It was lunch and Allura sat in the cafeteria area with Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Keith. Despite her having graduated a while back she usually found herself coming to this ragtag group for advice, despite their age they had a lot of interesting advice to give. And Allura couldn't stop thinking about her incredibly odd first meet of the new guy.

"He jumped over the counter?" Pidge asked with a mischievous grin on her face. She clearly found the meeting amusing where Allura only felt awkward.

"He gets to work with Shay, huh?" Hunk said, not doing a fantastic job at hiding his jealousy.

Lance glanced at his friend, "Not the thing to focus on, Hunk. I thought this guy seemed weird, now I have proof."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to talk to any of you," Keith finally spoke from across the table, the first time he had spoken since they had started lunch.

Lance turned a glare at Keith, "Isn't that your job, Mullet? Zip it."

Keith rolled his eyes and took another sip of water, he was already done with lunch while everyone else was halfway done. "I need to go back to help Shiro with organizing the swim gear."

"You're still off the clock," Pidge pointed out. "Stay and gossip with us about the new guy a bit more. The girls can wait."

"There's not that many girls," Lance and Keith said in unison.

"I heard two girls chatting about Keith at the Kitten Corner," Allura said, temporally changing the subject to throw a teasing grin at her friend.

"Me too," Hunk added, then to soothe Lance's feelings. "But I'm sure they talked about you too. They just walked out of ear-shot."

But Pidge shook her head, "No, they don't, and that's because Lance throws himself at them. Keith plays hard to get."

"I do not play hard to get," Keith snarled, "I play they're not gonna get."

Before more could be said the four turned their eyes over Allura's shoulder, she followed their eyes to see the new addition, Lotor, walk into the cafeteria. But he spotted Allura and immediately turned around and headed into the other direction. She couldn't hold back the twitch of hurt that he couldn't even come near her. "What did I do wrong?"

Lance suddenly stood up, "I don't know, but I'm going to go find out-"

"No, you are _not_ ," his friends immediately said, Hunk grabbing his arm and Pidge reaching across the table to do the same.

"Last time you tried to find something out we were fishing you out of a dumpster, Lance," Pidge growled.

"And the time before that Keith nearly clawed your eyes out," Hunk added.

"And then the time before _that_ Shiro had to get you out of-"

"Okay, okay, I got it!" Lance interrupted Allura, glumly sitting back down.

.

Lotor ended up sitting with a group of girls that looked to be part of some vicious biker gang.

The brawniest of the girls was named Zethrid, and by the hundreds of tattoos on her muscular arms had practically dragged him to her table, telling the other three girls that this was the guy she was talking about.

"The one who hid from Allura under a counter!" A skinny girl with a long ponytail of died colors grinned cheekily.

 _Oh, no_ , he moaned.

But still, he sat with the four and was properly introduced. The four girls went to the nearby college and all worked at the mall's tattoo shop.

"If you ever wanna tat just come get me," Zethrid winked at him.

"Zeze's an artist," Ezor, the ponytail girl added. "Isn't she?"

The other two girls, both in dark clothing and dark hair nodded. They were Acxa and Narti and Lotor was pretty sure Narti had a cat in her jacket.

"So why are you hiding from Allura?" Acxa asked over her can of soda.

"I'm not hiding from her," Lotor said.

Ezor and Zethrid exchanged a knowing look and Lotor wondered if he should go eat in Balmera Books. "Is she your ex?" Ezor asked and Lotor nearly spit his drink over the table.

"No we are _not_!"

"You're blushing," Axca pointed out and there was the smallest smirk on her lips. Meanwhile Zethrid and Ezor's faces were nearly splitting in half.

"Fan _tas_ tic!" Ezor exclaimed. "I was getting so bored but having to work with an old flame. _That_ is the kind of drama I can grab a bag of popcorn for!"

Lotor inwardly moaned and wondered if these four were just the female equivalent of the Troublemaking Trio.

 


	3. A First Impression

Lotor realized he had someone made friends with the four girls (who DID all have motorcycles, Zethrid wanted to show them off), and made it a point to spend all their free time with him. And their free time was during Lotor's work hours so Balmera Books became a hangout for the gang, Shay didn't mind their company but she definitely didn't care for how loud and obnoxious they were.

He only knew them for a day but Lotor found himself admitting that he had known Allura as a child and had had a crush on her, if only to make them stop making jokes that they were once dated.

But the girls weren't going to leave it at that. Ezor grinned cheekily across the counter, jumping from foot to foot, "So what you're saying is...you want us to play match maker and hook you up with Allura."

Lotor's horrified expression made Zethrid (who stood beside Ezor) threw her head back released a raucous laugh, "She's kidding, Lotor. Not that we _couldn't_ do that."

Acxa and Narti walked up, the only two who had been looking at books. They both placed their orders on the counter top and Lotor began to ring them up. "Allura doesn't act like she knows you," Acxa pointed out.

"Yeah," Lotor sighed, "I don't believe she ever noticed me in school, I was a quiet kid."

"Aw, the quiet kid and the popular kid," Ezor never stopped grinning. "I love that trope!"

"Shouldn't you tell her you know her?" Acxa asked, "Instead of hiding and running away?"

"Not that that isn't hilarious," Zethrid weighed in. "But I doubt it makes Allura feel like the hot girl you say she is."

"I never said that," Lotor insisted, ignoring the blush rising up his neck. But the girls just snickered (with the exception of Narti who just smiled, he had been told she never says a word). Still, despite their annoyance Lotor appreciated having someone to talk to and didn't mind their company. He'd probably learn to appreciate it.

Shay walked over just as the conversation ended, hopefully she hadn't heard anything. She didn't seem the gossiping type but Lotor didn't want to take chances, he could apparently embarrass himself just fine on his own. "Lotor, could you do me a favor? There's a shipment of books coming in, the delivery man just called, he'll be here in a few minutes. Could you..."

Lotor was already walking around the counter, "Don't worry, Shay I'll take care of it."

Shay smiled gratefully as if it was a friendly favor and not the man's job. "Thank you. He'll be arriving behind the mall but be careful with the back door. It sticks."

.

Lotor left his new gal pals at the shop, and headed to the back through dusty halls and flickering lights. If he was a more paranoid person he would've been positive he was about to get murdered. But no, he arrived at the back door unscathed. True to Shay's word the door didn't open with a turn of the knob and a push, Lotor tried to put more force into it but still the door wouldn't move.

Growling in frustration Lotor braced himself and slammed his shoulder into the door, letting out a exclamation of triumph as the door popped open-only for the door to immediately slam into an object.

An object that let out a scream as he fell to the ground.

"OH MY GOD!" Lotor knelt down beside the younger man who was holding his gushing nose. Through his panic Lotor noted he looked like Pidge. "I'm so, so, sorry! I didn't know you were there!"

"Well fuck, dude I _hope_ so!" The stranger said, he was laughing but tears were streaming down his eyes to be mixed with his blood. "Otherwise I have some follow up questions."

Lotor looked around pathetically not sure what do, the delivery man was no where in sight nor where any other employees. He needed to staunch the blood that was still flowing out of his nostrils like niagra falls, the boy was in the mix of laughing and crying. Did Lotor need to use his shirt, he grabbed the edge of his white button down and tried to move the boy's hand.

"Let me-"

" _Don't touch it_!" the boy screamed when Lotor put pressure on his nose and the older man jumped back, his shirt now flecked with blood.

But now they had an audience. "What the hell?"

Lance stood at the doorway, jaw dropped at the sight. "Lotor, did you punch Matt in the face!"

"It was an accident!"

"You _accidentally_ punched Matt in the face!"

Lotor let out a frustrated growl and hurried to help Matt to his feet, and despite his annoying smirk Lance walked over and held Matt up on his other side, helping Lotor lead Matt inside.

"You know, Matt," Lance said as they walked through the hall, Matt still held his hands over his bleeding nose. "This is probably karma for nearly making Shiro lose his other arm last week."

Lotor blinked, Shiro only had one arm? Now that he thought about it the man hadn't moved his arms when they met and had been wearing a jacket and now was not the time to wonder about that. He just broke a perfectly nice stranger's nose on his second day of work!

"I really am sorry," Lotor apologized again.

Matt's eyes crinkled as he smiled behind his hands. "Don't worry I heard ya the first time. That was pretty hilarious though. Lance you should've seen it, this guy _yeeted_ me across the cement!" Lance snickered at Matt who tried to laugh but then flinched with pain. Lotor just stared at them both with wide eyes: these two were absolutely crazy.

They took Matt to Olkari Electronics, the few customers there quickly departed when they saw all the blood that was now staining Matt's shirt and jeans. "Pidge!" Lance called out, "Lotor just kicked your brother's ass!"

"I _told_ you it was an accident!"

"You accidentally kicked his-"

"SHUT UP, LANCE!"

From the back of the store came Pidge's voice as she made her way to them, "The new guy did? He looks like he couldn't push-WHAT THE FUCK!"

"I'm fine, Pidge. I'm fine," Matt assured as Lance found a chair behind the cash register and brought it over for his friend. "Lotor just slammed the door in my face."

"On accident," both he and Lotor said in unison.

Pidge kneeled beside her brother, a first-aid kit had suddenly appeared in her hands and she was dabbing at her brother's nose, it looked like he was bleeding less. Lotor kneeled next to them, "Can I help?"

"No, it's okay," Pidge said, Lotor couldn't tell by her tone if she was angry at him or not.

Matt tried to smile through his pain at Lotor, "Some first impressions, huh? Wait'll we tell our kids about this!"

"Kids?" Lotor echoed while Pidge just rolled her eyes.

"This first meet is too hilarious to not marry-"

" _Matt_." His sister gave him a level glare. "I am very certain your nose is broken. No more jokes until further notice."

Lotor was the only one of the three who looked horrified at those words. But then footsteps behind them had Lotor turn around and his stomach sank, Coran, Shiro, and Allura walking in, Lance must've slinked off to go tell others. And of course one of them had to be his old childhood crush here to see him wearing the blood of one of her coworkers.

"Allura!" Matt gushed, his cheeks turning pink when his eyes fell on her. Lotor's brow furrowed.

Allura hurried over, making Lotor jump back as she took his spot next to Matt who was looking at her with adoring eyes. "Oh dear, how bad is it?" Allura asked Pidge, watching Matt with a concerned expression. Lotor tried to ignore the twist in his gut at such a look.

"It's broken," Pidge explained as Shiro and Coran walked over to examine Matt. "We should probably go to the hospital to make sure it's not too serious."

Matt tried to stand up, "Guys, don't _worry_. I'm fine! Look, I'm not even bleeding anymore."

Pidge poked his nose and Matt gave an incredibly high-pitched scream making the others jump. "Yeah, you're going to the hospital," Shiro said in a no nonsense tone. He reached over and grabbed Matt's arm, pulling him to his feet. Up close Lotor did now see that the left sleeve of his jacket was empty. 

"Whatever, _Mom_!" Matt moaned but let himself be lead away by Shiro. Allura, Pidge, and a chortling Lance following.

"Lotor be sure to send my flowers!" Matt called just before they exited the store. 

Which left Lotor alone with Coran. "Some second day, huh?" The ginger manager asked. "By the by you forgot about that delivery man for Balmera Books, didn't you?"

 _Shit_. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic! *laughs to hold back tears* Let's see how this goes.


End file.
